


Walls That Talk

by ghostbaby



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Closet Sex, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rejection, Thieves Guild, Unreciprocated Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbaby/pseuds/ghostbaby
Summary: Through thick and thin, Brnyjolf and Vala have been side by side; but now that Vala is ready to to come to terms with her attraction to her fellow thief, she's worried all that might change. Crushes are hard, especially when you're the Dragonborn.





	

The Ragged Flagon erupted in a wave of cheers and claps as Vala and Brynjolf entered the flagon, the wood elf and her friend held hands, bowing dramatically at their audience. They had just pulled off a huge job, stealing the jewels off the crown that happened to belong to a Visiting Princess from Hammerfell. The jewels were guaranteed to bring in at least ten thousand septims once they pawned them off to the right people. The two thieves strode victoriously up the steps to the bar, receiving slaps on the back and congratulatory words from their comrades. Vala handed the padded satchel containing their loot to Delvin, who graciously accepted. “Well done you two, the day I find a thief more talented than you is the day I eat my own foot.” He gave a tight hug to Vala, who had quickly become like a daughter to him, from the moment she had first walked into the Flagon. “Now eat! Drink! Revel in how very, very rich you’ve made us!” He waved his arm towards the tables behind him, which Vekil had covered in a marvelous feast. A few of their fellow thieves had already began digging in and were far past tipsy. It was obvious that no one had doubted if they would be successful or not. 

Vala took her usual seat by Sapphire who wrapped her arm around her as she poured them both a large goblet of spiceberry wine, Vala’s favorite. She watched as Brynjolf took his place by Rune and Devin, and as he looked up they shared a small moment between themselves, a moment where everything was quiet. He winked and she nodded briefly before they were both pulled back into their conversations by their friends. This was why they worked together so perfectly. Since the moment they first met in the Riften market, they had had a brilliant connection; as long as they were together they could stay focused, even amidst the most chaotic of situations.  
“So, how beautiful was she?” Asked Sapphire eagerly. She had been dying to be brought along after hearing the rumors of the loveliness of the noble, but the guild could only afford to send two thieves, so they obviously picked their best ones. “She was one of the most beautiful girls I’d ever seen, only second place to you.” She teased her friend, who rolled her eyes and smacked her playfully. “Be serious here! I’ve heard she looks like a Divine.” Vala nodded, taking a large sip of her wine and licking her lips before she continued. “Oh she does. Her skin was so smooth and soft, like melted chocolate. And her eyes were so gold and bright they rivaled only the sun. And the way she laughed, it was like music. I could have stayed and listened to her talk for the rest of my life, but a job’s a job.” Really the princess was an ugly, cranky hag, but she’d hate to disappoint her friend.  
~  
Brynjolf nodded absently as Delvin chatted his ear off, talking about all the amenities they could afford for the guild now and all the initiates this would bring once news got out. He was too busy watching his partner from across the tavern, he knew she was describing the Princess by the way she moved her hands, pointing at her eyes and mouth. Her mouth, he thought, completely captivated by the soft pink lips as soon as his attention was drawn to them. He watched dreamily as she brought her goblet to them, and how the wine made them shine. He wanted to be the one who licked them clean for her. He was dragged back to reality by a sharp slap on the back. 

“Hey lover boy.” An annoyed Vex said from over his shoulder. “If you’re not gonna listen to us, at least do something useful with your time. After a successful job is always the best time to make a move on someone.” She dipped her head in Vala’s direction and Brynjolf found himself red-faced for the first time in years. “I’m not sure what you’re getting at there, Vex. Me and Vala are partners in crime, nothing more. He bluffed, busying himself by taking a large drink of his mead, covering his face with the mug less it give away his lie. Vex rolled her eyes, looking at Delvin in disbelief. “Come on, you don’t seriously expect us to believe that, do you? It’s pretty obvious you have the hots for her, and it’s getting pathetic watching you never make any good of it.” Brynjolf glanced worriedly over to Delvin for some sort of defense, someone to back up his story, but the senior thief simply shrugged. “She’s right ya know. Even Dirge asked if there was something between you two, and he’s denser than the walls of the Flaggon.” Brynjolf shook his head, picking his slice of bread apart with his knife, “You two just don’t get it. It’s just a special connection thieves get when they’ve been working together for so long.” Delvin chuckled into his mug, “Yeah, I’ve heard that one before. I got that line from Gallus more times than I can count.” The three glanced over to Karliah who was sharpening her arrows in the corner. She had had a faraway look in her eyes since she had seen Gallus’s ghost in the Sepulcher. Vex spoke up, attempting to lighten the mood, “And on the bright side, no one in the guild will try and kill Vala and frame you for it.”  
~  
Sapphire and Vala had finally finished discussing the princess, and some of the other less interesting topics like how the weather was and the food and if she saw any potential recruits. Vala could tell her friend was getting to the question she had really been wanting to ask, but was holding back until she was sure Vala was comfortable, and maybe just a little liquored up. “So did that smart ass Brynjolf make a move yet?” Vala knew she was already rosy from the alcohol, and she was glad that if anyone looked over and saw how flushed her face was that’s what they would assume as well. She shook her head and quickly tried to change the topic. “No but that doesn’t matter, I’m too busy getting caught up with my reading to care about men right now. Speaking of which, I found a great book you might enjo-“  
Sapphire slammed her mug down on the table, wagging her finger at the Bosmer. “Ah ah ah, not this time Vala, you’re always trying to avoid this conversation but not tonight. You can’t believe how frustrating it is watching you two stumble around in your love drunk stupor and never making a move on each other. The sexual tension is killing me! I can’t imagine how you must be feeling. Drop the act and tell it to me straight.” Vala heaved a sigh, chugging the last bit of her wine down and pouring herself another glass as she began. She knew she was going to need it. 

“It’s just, what am I doing wrong? You know? He can’t possibly be so blind as to not see that I like him. He hardly looked at me the whole time we were at keep where the Princess was staying. It was like he was purposely avoiding me. I keep getting these mixed signals from him; I don’t even know what to think anymore.”  
“Well why don’t you just make the first move? Don’t tell me you of all people think only the men can act first.” Sapphire inquired.  
“No of course not, it’s just I could never do that unless I was one hundred percent sure, not with someone like Brynjolf. If I did and he didn’t reciprocate, the awkwardness between us afterwards could ruin our work relationship, we might never do a job together again.” Vala retorted, keeping her gaze low to keep herself from staring at him. “Oh. I guess I get that, but don’t drive yourself crazy over this. I know plenty of attractive men looking to get with the Dragonborn,” she teased, and then she added, “And women too.” Sapphire winked and Vala couldn’t help but burst out laughing. This was why Sapphire was her best friend; she always knew what to say and how to keep Vala sane.  
~  
The feast had ended and everyone was either passed out or had shifted to the cistern for some more drinking and games. Vala was one of the few to stay behind to help Vekil clean up. She had just finished sweeping up the last of some broken glass when a familiar voice from behind caused her to jump. “Quite a nice welcome back, wouldn’t you say lass?” Brynjolf chuckled softly as she steadied herself on the broom, still a little legless from all the wine she had drank. “Oh, it’s you! Yes, quite a ceremony. Don’t ever let me get away with saying I feel unappreciated again, but this group could find any reason to get completely sloshed.” Brynjolf laughed, nodding in agreement, and Vala joined him when she heard a disgruntled Vekil murmur “Tell me about it…” under his breath.  
“So did you fill Sapphire in on all the juicy details of our get away?” He enquired, helping Vala sweep the remaining glass into the large pile of rubbish they were building. For a second her heart stopped beating as she thought he had heard what she had said about him, but she knew that he could never have possibly heard over the racket of the others. “Oh yes, every last part. What about you? I’m sure Delvin got a kick out of some of the stuff we saw.” He rubbed his shoulder uncomfortably, “Well Delvin had some other things he wanted to talk about. Vex too. Actually, Vala, I wanted to ask you something.” Before he could ask though, Vekil called Vala over to help him with something in the kitchen, and she politely pardoned herself from the conversation to go assist him. She was a little more than relieved to get away from Brynjolf, worried about what he might say.  
~  
Brynjolf waited in the hall between the Flagon and the Cistern, watching those inside gambling amongst each other or rough housing. He wanted to join them, but he had more important things to worry about. He heard the quiet footsteps of small feet resonating off the cold stony walls, and he straightened his tunic, moving to block the way of the approaching individual. He thought about what he would say, how he would say it. There really was no easy way to confess your love for someone.  
Vala internally sighed when she saw Bryn standing there, arms crossed as he had been waiting for her to show up. She prepared herself for a talk she had been dreading, “I know how you feel and I think it would be better if we just stayed colleagues, maybe you and Sapphire can do a few jobs together...” Her stomach cramped up but she put on her best brave face, walking up to the man expectantly. “So what do you need, Brynjolf?” He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair; something Vala had noticed was a sort of nervous tick for him. “Listen lass… I’ve been thinking about us and-“  
He was cut off by Vala’s extended hand and she shook her head sadly, “I already know what you’re going to say, I should have known it wouldn’t work between us, it’s my fault really. I’ll go.” Even though she had expected him to say it, part of her had desperately wished it was only her insecurity expecting it. For it actually to be a fact now, broke her heart. This is why she had never said anything before. She would rather live in denial than have to face the cold heard truth. She began to push past him into the Cistern, prepared to grab a couple things and leave Riften for a couple days, but his arm grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her back in front of him.  
“What? That’s it? You won’t even give me the curtesy of letting me finish?” Vala felt the back of her eyes begin to sting as she fought back tears, was he really going to rub this in now? Like salt to the wound? “What else is there to say? You don’t like me and don’t want me to like you, I know how guys like you are, Brynjolf. You go through women like you go through lockpicks.” She snapped, staring at the scuffs on her Nightingale Boots as to not to let him see the tears that had managed to escape. Brynjolf was taken aback, not quite sure what she was talking about at first. “Wha- lass, I do like you, I like you a lot, that’s what I was trying to say this whole time. That’s why I was acting to distant, I just needed time to think about how to tell you, to make sure you liked me too… in fact I’m not sure why we’re saying ‘like’ as if we’re children, I love you Vala.”  
She looked up quickly, searching his eyes, waiting for him to laugh and say he was only joking, but he didn’t. He just stared into her eyes with an expression as quizzical as her own. “You mean, you didn’t want to ask me to switch partners?” She wiped a tear with the back of her sleeve, and was surprised when she heard him laughing. “Of course not, in fact I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be more than just partners.” She stared at him in astonishment for a moment before giving him a ruthless shove, taking him by surprise and sending him flying across the damp floorboards on his bottom. “You bastard! You had me worried sick! After all the havoc you put my heart through this past couple weeks you owe me big mister, you understand me? Unbelievable!” She turned around, flailing her arms around dramatically as she continued to rant. Brynjolf laughed as he stood up, brushing himself off. This was one of the reasons he loved her. She could always confound him under any of circumstances. He took his chance to do the same now as her back was turned, quickly pinning her against the wall, just out of view of those in the Cistern. 

“You sure are a fiery thing, lass.” He chortled quietly in her ear, sending chills up her spine, she attempted to spin around but he had her body firmly wedged between him and the stone, holding her hands above her head. She turned her head to say something snarky back but he caught her mouth in an aggressive kiss. Their teeth clashing as his tongue drove itself into her mouth. She couldn’t help but whimper slightly as she kissed him back and he grinned, pulling himself away to trail kisses down her jaw. “If I owe you big, how about I start repaying you right away?”  
He pulled her into the storage closet, holding onto her with one arm as he firmly pulled the doors shut, wedging a broom between the handles to prevent anyone from intruding on them. She escaped his grasp in the darkness and he stood still, trying to pinpoint her location. He smiled, “Come on out lass, there’s no need for games right now.” He flinched as a pair of hands grabbed onto his belt and Vala’s voice from below him said, “There’s always time for games, dear Brynjolf.” With a quick tug she pulled down his leg guards, not able to see what she had freed. She instinctively knew where to go with her hands, and he gasped as her slender fingers wrapped around his member. Brynjolf had been with a number of women, sure, but he hadn’t cared about even one of them. Vala was different, he hadn’t thought about a woman more in all his life. He had lay in bed thinking about her voice, her skin, her mouth, more times than there were stars in the sky. “Go easy on me now, lass.” He chuckled breathily into the dark, and she giggled, kissing the tip of his head and sending sparks flowing through him. “Isn’t that my line?” She smirked, as she slowly stroked his length, building up a nice rhythm before she let him in her mouth, and when she finally did, he let out a low husky growl, his hands immediately finding themselves tangled in her hair, guiding her gently. She let him lead her, moving her hands along with her mouth, tickling him with her tongue in all the right places. He was salty but delicious, and she loved pleasing him so, and the noises he made when she swirled her tongue around his head made her grow increasingly wet between her legs.  
Brynjolf could have easily let her finish him off in her mouth, but he had other plans for that, hesitantly pulling her off of him one last time and pulling her up to him to give her a passionate kiss, running his fingers through her hair and caressing her face with his thumbs. “Oh lass…” He whispered, planting a kiss on her neck, nibbling away at her soft skin. “I plan to have a lot of fun with that mouth of yours in the future. It seems it’s good for something besides being sassy.” They giggled together quietly and Vala gently swatted him away, but he pulled her close once more, “It seems now I owe you more than I did before we came in here.” He began undressing her slowly, running his fingers teasingly along her ribs as he lifted it above her head. “Oh no, that was definitely for me as much as it was for you.” She replied quietly, backing away from him once more. 

She loved to tease him like this, leaving him searching for her. Brynjolf was much bigger and stronger than her, and her ability to melt into the darkness so easily was the one thing she had that easily surpassed his own skills. But she took one step too many backwards and her bare back pressed onto the ice cold stone wall and the smallest of gasps involuntarily escaped her lips. In an instant he was on her, lean muscle pressing her hard against him. “That’s the last time you get away from me.” He mocked, peppering kisses on her collarbones and she nuzzled into his long red locks. He let his hands wander, first finding her small supple breasts which he kneaded and massaged gently, urging small coos out of her, before allowing himself to suck on a nipple, which earned him a painful yet satisfying fist in his hair. He teased her more; flicking his tongue over her other nipple as his other hand strayed, pulling down the soft leather that covered her legs. He ran his fingers over the thin cloth of her underwear, his fingers tantalizingly close to her sex. He would gently caress until he had almost parted her lower lips, and then pull away, back to rubbing her thigh or hip, which he kept up until she began to squirm and let out a muffled, “Brynnnn, pleassee.” This made him grin, “There you go, using your manners always gets you what you want.” 

He pulled the fabric aside, feeling for the first time just how aroused she was, he groaned quietly into her neck as he began to gently rub the bundle of nerves he knew she craved for him to touch. “Ohhh lass, I had no idea how much you wanted this, you should’ve let me know sooner.” He said with a fake sense of worry, and Vala rolled her eyes even though he wouldn’t see it. “Well I tried you know, but you are almost as oblivious as Dirge.” He bit down on her throat to quiet her, kissing the love mark he had just left her. “Oh, enough of that sassiness, you.” He laughed, beginning to rub her clit faster, feeling her legs tighten around his hand as she squirmed beneath him, tiny whimpers escaping her lips that she was struggling to keep closed. “Have you had enough yet lass? Are you ready for me to give you what we both need?” Her eyes were squeezed shut and Brynjolf could tell if he didn’t stop he was going to make her climax right there in his hand, so he quit, much to her dismay. “Hey! I didn’t say yes yet you know.” She argued as he picked her up, setting her down on a barrel to the side of them. “Oh you will be.” He smirked, pulling her hips to meet his own as he grinded into her ever so gently, letting the tip of his cock tease her clit once more. 

“O-okay, yes,” She gasped, reaching for a part of Brynjolf to hold onto. He leaned forward, allowing her to wrap herself against his chest snugly as he probed her entrance, not daring entering until he got an explicit invitation, which he got exactly as Vala moaned into his neck: “Damnit Brynjolf, fuck me already, please!” So he thrusted into her, leaving her no room to adjust as he quickly began pounding into her, his hands held tight onto her waist as he supported her. She cried out her pleasure against his skin, stammering between every curse she knew and Brynjolf’s name, as he did too, finally dropping her nickname and groaning a “Vala” between each thrust. In the quiet of the closet, the noises of their love-making sounded so loud, and he prayed to the nine that no one could hear them outside. Not that he really cared to stop even if they did. 

His mind was slowly unravelling, leaving him only able to focus on her scent and how sweet her moans were, how deliciously tight she was around him, how close he was to climaxing. He pulled away from her slightly, only enough to allow his hand to travel between them, his thumb finding itself glued to her clit once more, rubbing rapid circles around it as he fucked her senselessly. “Oh, oh Gods, Brynjolf…” She breathed against him, a moan tumbling from her lips before she could finish, but it didn’t matter, he knew what she was going to say. Her walls began to throb, tightening in the most pleasurable ways possible against his member. Her orgasm shook throughout her as she held onto Brynjolf for dear life, crying out loudly. It was all too much, and Brynjolf felt himself finally release, continuing to thrust within her until he had nothing left to give, pulling himself gently out of her and just holding her in his arms lovingly for a few moments while they caught their breath.

“So...” He started, as they both began to pull their armor back on, hoping to get back to the festivities before they were missed. “Did I make it up to you?” Vala was quiet for a second, but laughed softly, pulling him in for a tender kiss before pulling the doors of the closet open, the air outside refreshingly cool compared to the now hot and steamy closet. “I think you more than made it up to me. But don’t think you’re off the hook just yet, I have lots more planned for you.” She taunted, and he gave her a small slap to her behind as they entered the Cistern. “Oh, believe me, I do too.” Sapphire quickly saw her and waved her over to where her and Vex were sitting.  
“There you guys are!” Sapphire exclaimed, hands on her hips as though she were a mother scolding her children. “Going missing at your own party, where were you two?” Vex asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at them. The two thieves stammered, looking at each other and trying to quickly come up with an excuse. “Just teasing,” She smirked, continuing to shuffle the cards she had in her hands, “we know where you were. The walls echo you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1st ever smut piece! Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
